List of Episodes
This is a list of episodes, megapacks, sets, premium content, etc. released for the game on the iPhone, iPod Touch, and iPad. Season 1 #'Making Some Dough': Ms Rose's bakery is in danger after a mobster comes in and demands 200 dollars to keep the bakery standing. Help Kim find the money and save the bakery. #'A Float Is Born': There is the town parade coming up which holds a float contest, and there's a $10 000 reward this year. Linda is the only person who cares about school spirit in Centerscore. Help her convince the other students that building a float is worthwhile! #'Assembling the Team': Linda's float has been stolen by Wilson! Help her and Kenji get together a team to steal it back! #'The Great Float Caper': They've got the team assembled, and now it is time to make the biggest float caper of all time! #'Break A Leg': After the lead of the school play 'Spamlet' breaks his leg, Hannah asks Brendan to take the lead role. Can he do it? #'The Outcast': Dinah is a goth girl, and she wants people to see how she feels. And when she sees popular girl Linda having a bad day, they skip school together & gain an unlikely friendship... #'Surviving Europe': Centerscore High's Model UN Team goes on an eventful trip to Europe! #'From Europe With Love': The Model UN Team's visit to Europe continues, and Howard tries his best to avoid the crazy co can you find it? A Norwegian girl Astrid, who is determined to make him fall in love with her! #'Skate Video': Spike wants to land a spot in the Flex Games, and enlists the help of Kim and Mallika- both of which have crushes on him- to make a demo skating video. #'The Wrong Side Of Town': Uh oh! Travis and Ryan have knocked out Brendan and dropped him off on the wrong side of town! How will he get home?!? #'The Concert': Dinah, Linda, and the feuding Kim and Mallika take a road trip to see an Assassins concert. #'Best Party Ever': Howard and Hector throw a killer party, filled with drama! #'Local Ghosts': Dinah and her crush, Brendan investigate local ghost stories for their journalism class. #'Spud The Stud': Local lothario Hector helps the nerdy Spud improve his game so he can win over his ex-girlfriend, Kat- who is now dating Brendan! #'Lost Recipe': Kim takes a trip down memory lane with Ms. Rose as she seeks to uncover the mystery of the lost recipe... #'Secret Ingredient': The story from "Lost Recipe" continues! #'Halloween': Howard just wants to hang out with his girlfriend Linda on Halloween, but has to take care of his mischievous little sisters Kay and Kel instead. #'Writer's Block': Dinah wants to pen a great vampire story for the school newspaper, but is having a little trouble with the details... #'Flex Games': Help Centerscore High's resident skater Spike win the Flex Games! #'Party Fowl': Help Spike and his little brother Chip have a memorable Thanksgiving. Season 2 #'Road Rules': Help tough girl Megan win the Prince Prix! #'Winter Queen': Popular cheerleader Taylor desperately wants to win the title of Winter Queen, but in order to do so, she needs to win more votes than the self-appointed queen of the school, Paula. #'Quest Rewards': Brendan goes on a daring quest in Warscrewdriver: Online in an attempt to regain his title as Clan Warchief. He gets some unexpected help from an anonymous friend with the username Hanid Smythe... #'The Holiday Party': Help Kim cheer up at Mallika's annual holiday party! #'Tom Prince's Carol': Can you help spoiled rich boy Tom Prince realize what the holidays are really about? #'New Year's Kiss': Hector desperately wants to kiss his crush, Amanda at his Russian New Year's party... but she's dating football player Zach! #'Prank Wars': Uh oh! Centerscore's arch nemesis school Wilson High has initiated a Prank War! #'Boot Camp Breakout': Help Howard, Brendan, and Hector break out of Boot Camp! #'Guys Versus Wild': The guys have successfully escaped Boot Camp... but can they get back home? #'Proof': Linda and Amanda are determined to prove that the guys did not burn down the Wilson High Library in the prank wars! Can they do it? #'The Crosstown Races, Part One': Help Centerscore High beat Wilson and Spartan Academy in the annual Crosstown Races! #'The Crosstown Races, Part Two': The story of the Crosstown Races continues! #'The Break Up': Linda is beginning to doubt her relationship with Howard... #'Andy Cannelloni, P.I.': The prom queen tiara has been stolen! Can Andy crack the case? #'Fair Catch': Help Howard get over Linda! #'The Cheer-Lationship': Hector wants to get closer to his girlfriend, Amanda after upsetting her. He takes a daring move... and joins the cheer team! Help him impress her! #'The Prince Plot, Part One': Find out just how evil Silas Prince really is... #'The Prince Plot, Part Two': Continuing the story from part one, many mysteries are revealed, and an unlikely friendship buds between Kim and Tom Prince. #'Prom Night': Linda doesn't want to go to Prom. Help Dinah convince her that she'll have a great time! #'The Graduation List': Help Dinah complete her bucket list of things to do before she graduates high school. #'When Howard Met...': Put Howard in the right place at the right time to meet the right girl to get him over Linda! Season 3 #'Spirit Week': Silly costumes, stolen mascots, romance, and pep rallies... Help new cheerleaders Sam and Zoe survive Spirit Week and impress cheer captain Taylor! #'Love and War': No one ever said it had to be a fair fight. Help Sam sabotage Linda to help her cousin Zoe! #'Green with Kenji': What happens when a new bad boy invades Kenji's turf? #'Foreign Exchange': Can you help Howard choose the right girl? #'Dance Dance Revelation': Student body president Scott has been accused of sabotaging the school dance! Help Scott and Angie as they go around Centerscore in an amateur attempt to solve the mystery and find out who's the real culprit, or Scott risks losing his presidency and reputation! #'Party Crashers': Zoe's cousin Sam seems to have a mysterious past! When somebody from her past pays her a visit, Zoe gets suspicious! Help Zoe and Howard crash a party and save Sam! #'Sam's Formation, Part One': A flashback episode... Can Sam adjust to her new life at Monarch Prep? #'Sam's Formation, Part Two': Two memorable nights... the mystery of Sam's past continues! #'Surviving Pet Society': Help Kay and Kel care for their new pet dragon! #'Halloween: In Colt Blood': Play as Colt and survive the zombie apocalypse! #'The Quiz-aster': Help Angie and Amanda win the quiz bowl! #'Twinstigators': Help Howard save his date with Zoe from twin terrors Kay and Kel! #'Long Distance Relationship-Trip': Brendan has one shot at saving his relationship with Dinah... By rushing to Centerscore U! #'Denni and Raven's Thanksgiving': Get Raven and Denni home in time for a great Thanksgiving! #'The Truth About Colt, Part One': Help Sam sort out her feelings for Colt! #'The Truth About Colt, Part Two': What is the truth about Colt? Season 4 #'A Very Tom Prince Holiday': Help Tom Prince have a good holiday! #'Bringing Home Christmas': Help Howard give Zoe a happy holiday! #'New Year's Date': Can you help Angie give Scott the perfect beginning to the New Year? #'School Ski Trip': Can Howard prove he has what it takes to figure out his relationship on the school ski trip? #'The Reluctant Matchmaker': Can you help Sam make good matches for the other students of Centerscore High? #'How to Fight Nerdy': The new nerd, Erik Ericson, is getting beat up by the Centerscore bullies! With Colt's help, can you he stand up for himself? #'The Kim-Provised First Date': Can you help Tom Prince set up the perfect first date with Kim? #'Valentine's Dates': Make Howard's date with Zoe, Chip's date with Kay & Kel, & Colt's date with Sam successful! #'Queen Of Hearts': Help Scott organize the Valentine's dance! #'Basketball Woes': Help Jacob bring his basketball team together! #'Spring Break Up': It's time for the Centerscore students to take a trip to Hawaii for spring break! But all good things must come to an end... relationships included. #'Wilson High's Demise': There is a new change at Wilson High... who is Principal Dyre and what does he want to do? #'The New Regime': Principal Dyre has come to Centerscore now! Help Scott do his job as president. #'Officer Monte's Ridealong': Help Colt, Howard & Erik survive a day with Officer Monte! #'Trapped In The Classroom': Worst detention ever! Help Colt, Denni, Brendan, and Taylor survive! #'School Rebellion': It's time for the Centerscore students to stand up to Dyre! Season 5 #'Good Chemistry': Help Ben sort out his feuding lab group! #'Anger Management': Quitting cheerleading is just the beginning! Help Sam control her anger at Colt! #'Sink Or Swim': Help Sam become a good member of the swim team without Sara Kessler, the captain, getting angry. #'Tough Guy On Campus': Help Spencer, the new bully, find his place at Centerscore. #'Justin For President': Help Justin win the election and become president. #'Return Of The Astrid': Everyone's favorite Norwegian coffee-flinger is at Centerscore! Will Howard & Zoe's relationship survive? #'Erik's Date': Prom is coming up! And nerdy Erik doesn't have a date! Help him find a girl! #'Breaking News': Oh no! Justin wants to shut down the Newspaper Club! Help Denni, Angie, and Brendan save the day! #'Broken Prom-ises, Part 1': Sam doesn't want to go to Prom. But with Zoe's help, can she have a good time? #'Broken Prom-ises, Part Two': It's time for Hector's Prom afterparty! But Colt and Sam are having some issues... will they make up, or break up?!? #'Spike Must Graduate': Help Spike complete his requirements so he can graduate, and not get held back... AGAIN! #'Howard's Summer Bummer': What is the content of this mysterious letter that's making Zoe so sad? Help Howard find out in the Season 5 finale! Season 6 #'Freedom Festival': With Zoe leaving soon for France, she and Howard must try to make the most of the little time they have left together. Can they have a memorable Fourth of July together? #'Girls Night In': It's just not the same with Zoe gone, and Sam is looking for a new best friend. Can you help Sam cope with losing Zoe? #'Camping Trip Visions': With Howard, Brendan, and Colt all suffering from different romantic traumas, Hector decides it’s time for a guys-only camping trip for some much-needed male bonding! #'French Connection Paris, Part 1': Determined to bring Zoe back from Paris, Howard, Sam, Hector, and a surprise companion venture together across the Atlantic Ocean to find her! #'French Connection Paris, Part 2': (Also Known As: French Kiss Paris, Part 2): When Zoe first arrives in France, she's heartbroken over leaving Howard...But, will a new guy help her forget about him? #'French Connection Paris, Part 3': (Also Known As: French Finale, Paris Part 3): Can you help Howard get Zoe back? #'A College Date': Can you help Brendan make up his mind about Dinah? #'Hector vs. Hector': Help Hector make up his mind! Season 7 #'Back to School': Help Ben open up a science club! #'Homecoming Princesses': 4 Princesses, only 1 can be queen. #'Ben's Blowup:' A guy can only be pushed too far, help Ben sort things out with his family, and, his feelings for Denni! #'Big Shoes to Phill: '''Spencer must take Phill's place in Football, help him prove he has what it takes to join! #'Homecoming, The Game:' Can Zoe stand up to Taylor, in the Homecoming Campaign? #'Homecoming, The Dance: Time to find out who the Homecoming Queen is! #'Nerd No More: '''Help Ben become popular! #'Halloween, The Second Kiss, Part One: 'Can Ben throw the best party ever, will he make a move on Denni, and, who is the guy behind the mask?! Season 8 #'Halloween, The Second Kiss, Part Two: 'How will Ben's halloween party seal to a closure? #'Cheerevolution, Part One: Zoe wants to make Sam happy by bringing her back onto the cheerleading squad! But that can never happen with Taylor at the helm! With Jessica's help, can Zoe start the revolution? #'Cheerevolution, Part Two: '''Help Jessica find the right guy for her! #'Double Date: Sam and Spencer are having trouble clicking together! Find out what happens when Sam decides to spark things up with a double date! #'Thanksgiving Surprise: '''Jessica's hatched a plan to make Ben the new President so she can date him and reap the benefits of being First Lady! But, first she'll have to break up Ben and Denni #'Taylor The Nerd: 'Help Taylor blend in with the nerds. #'Secret Santa, Part One: 'It's Secret Santa time, but Ben, Brendan, Hector, Spencer, and Howard are all struggling to find the right gifts! Can you help them with their shopping woes? #'Secret Santa, Part Two: Just what will Denni think when Ben hands that perfume to Jessica? Season 9 #'Christmas Break:' Can Ben get over Denni? #'Christmas Exchange': Could a new arrival put a dent in a relationship... #New Year's Parties': '''Can Brendan cheer Taylor up at his nerd party? Can Zoe survive Jessica's cool party? #'This is Spartan:' Colt's in danger of getting expelled from Spartan Academy! Can he learn to refine himself under Tom's tutelage? Can he become a true Spartan? #'Clash of the Immortals:' Colt is offered a chance to join Spartan's Secret Society... But does he have what it takes? #'Valentine's Dilemma: When Zoe gets asked to the Valentine's Dance by Howard and Matteo, she doesn't know what to do! Who should she choose? #'''A Spartan Love Story, Part 1: Denni decides to investigate Spartan Academy... But will she uncover its secrets? #'A Spartan Love Story, Part 2:' The secret plan of The Immortals is revealed! Season 10 #'300's A Crowd:' Centerscore High is flooded with hundreds of new transfers from Spartan Academy! Will Justin be able to keep the peace? #'The Contestants:' The Spartan Games are on us... But who will compete? #'The Spartan Games, Part One:' Will Ben be able to evade the Spartans? Can Zoe escape their wrath? #'The Spartan Games, Part Two:' Will Sam be able to win the Games when she hurts her arm? And just how are Colt and Denni faring? #'The Spartan Games, Part Three:' In this epic showdown, who will win the Spartan Games? NEW! Upcoming Episodes ''Main storyline: '' *Season 10, Episode 6: Eyes on the Prize: ''What should Sam do with the $100,000 prize money?'' *Season 10, Episode 7: Facespace Zero: Can Ben get Facespace friends? Episodes On Demand: Set Bundles Classics 1 Set: Episodes 1-20 *Making Some Dough *A Float Is Born *Assembling the Team *The Great Float Caper *Break A Leg *The Outcast *Surviving Europe *From Europe With Love *Skate Video *The Wrong Side of Town *The Concert *Best Party Ever *Local Ghosts *Spud the Stud *Lost Recipe *Secret Ingredient *Halloween *Writer's Block *Flex Games *Party Fowl Classics 2 Set: Episodes 21-41 *Road Rules *Winter Queen *Quest Rewards *The Holiday Party *Tom Prince's Carol *New Year's Kiss *Prank Wars *Boot Camp Breakout *Guys Versus Wild *Proof *The Crosstown Races, Part One *The Crosstown Races, Part Two *The Break up *Andy Cannelloni, P. I. *Fair Catch *The Cheer-Lationship *The Prince Plot Part One *The Prince Plot Part Two *Prom Night *The Graduation List *When Howard Met... 01. Howard's Choice *Spirit Week *Love and War *Green With Kenji *Foreign Exchange *Dance Dance Revelation *Party Crashers *Sam's Formation, Part One *Sam's Formation, Part Two 02. Sam's Past *Surviving Pet Society *Halloween: In Colt Blood *Quiz-aster *Twinstigators *Long Distance Relation-Trip *Denni and Raven's Thanksgiving *The Truth About Colt, Part One *The Truth About Colt, Part Two 03. Holiday Fun *A Very Tom Prince Holiday *Bringing Home Christmas *New Year's Date *School Ski Trip *The Reluctant Matchmaker *The Kim-Provised First Date *How to Fight Nerdy *Valentine's Dates 04. The School Rebellion *Queen of Hearts *Basketball Woes *Spring Break Up *Wilson High's Demise *The New Regime *Officer Monte's Ridealong *Trapped in the Classroom *School Rebellion 05. Prom *Good Chemistry *Anger Management *Sink or Swim *Tough Guy on Campus *Justin for President *Return of the Astrid *Erik's Date *Breaking News *Broken Prom-ises, Part 1 *Broken Prom-ises, Part 2 *Spike Must Graduate *Howard's Summer Bummer 06: Zoe's Departure *Freedom Festival *Girls Night In *Camping Trip Visions *French Connection, Paris Part 1 *French Connection, Paris Part 2 *French Connection, Paris Part 3 *A College Date *Hector Versus Hector 07: Ben's Rise *Back to School *Homecoming Princesses *Ben's Blowup *Big Shoes to Phil *Homecoming, The Game *Homecoming, The Dance *Nerd No More *Halloween: The Second Kiss, Part One 08: Cheer Revolution *Halloween: The Second Kiss, Part Two *Cheerevolution, Part One *Cheerevolution, Part Two *Double Date *Thanksgiving Surprise *Taylor the Nerd *Secret Santa, Part One *Secret Santa, Part Two 09: Colt Reformed *Christmas Break *Christmas Exchange *New Year's Parties *This is Spartan *Clash of the Immortals *Valentine's Dilemma *A Spartan Love Story, Part 1 *A Spartan Love Story, Part 2 Premium Content *'Holiday Cheer': Help everyone have a good Christmas! *'Pranksgiving': Kay and Kel are upset that their mother is going to have a new baby. To get revenge, they're going to ruin Thanksgiving by pranking everyone in town! *'Love Potion Fun Pack': Angie is having some trouble with her boyfriend, Darren. Help her create a love potion that will fix everything! *'Hector's Guide to Girls': On the weekends, Hector teaches a seminar on how to pick up girls. Play as "Enigma" and help him score a first date with Jessica! *'Gossip Files': Secrets from Centerscore high are revealed, one of which are, how did Andy lose his eye, and so much more, find out in this premium content! *'Cross-Over Event: What Happened to Colt? Part One': Find out what truly happened to Colt! Part 2 is available on "Episodes on Demand" section on the Sister Game: "Cause of Death" *'The Super New Girl': What if everyone at Centerscore High had super powers? *'The Super New Girl 2: The Floating Isle: '''The adventures of Super Zoe continue in part 2 of ''The Super New Girl! *'Holiday Short Stories: '''This holiday, enjoy three stories about favorite character from Centerscore and Monarch Prep! *'Holiday Tales:' This is a series of five short stories. #'The Mistletoe Match: The perfect present... #'New Year's Connection: '3... 2... 1... #A Tom Prince New Year's Eve: Because New Year's comes once a year... #Officer Monte's New Year's Bash: Will the night be ruined? '' #Christmas in Helzeroth: ''Because every world deserves a chance to celebrate... '' *'Amanda's Valentine's Day: Can you help Amanda play cupid? No Longer Available via "Episodes on Demand" Note: These episodes are no longer available On Demand. *'Interlude: Fourth of July: In Search of Fireworks': Ever wonder how Howard and Linda got together? Enjoy this special Fourth of July flashback episode of Surviving High School! *'Taylor Vote Package': This year, the fans get to decide who wins Homecoming Queen! Will it be Sam, Sara, Taylor, or Zoe? *'Zoe Vote Package': This year, the fans get to decide who wins Homecoming Queen! Will it be Sam, Sara, Taylor, or Zoe? *'Sam Vote Package': This year, the fans get to decide who wins Homecoming Queen! Will it be Sam, Sara, Taylor, or Zoe? *'Sara Vote Package': This year, the fans get to decide who wins Homecoming Queen! Will it be Sam, Sara, Taylor, or Zoe? Summer Season Specials *'Summer Fling' Help Mallika enjoy her summer fling! *'As Time Goes By': Help Matt get out of high school without troubles, and problems! Football Season Sequels *'Football Season': Play as John, a transfer student, and help him survive his first semester at Centerscore High! *'Football: Big Man On Campus': John is now a student at Centerscore University. Can you help him get into MAN, the coolest fraternity on campus? *'Football: King of Spring Break': John's frat is competing against DUDE, a rival frat, to become the Kings of Spring Break! Help them win! *'Football: Valentine's Carnival': Help John give his girlfriend a good Valentine's Day! *'Football: Halloween': Discover the mystery of what's going on in Centerscore this Halloween! Mega Packs *'The New Girl': Play as Zoe and help her earn a spot on the cheerleading squad! *'Best Party Ever': Help Scott throw the best party ever to regain the support of the school and keep his presidency! *'Homecoming Queen': Play as new girl Emily, and help her win the title of Homecoming Queen instead of the evil Paula! Category:Episodes